This proposal is focused on the neural mechanisms that underlie second order motion perception--perception of motion that is not cued by differences in luminance, but is based on differences in contrast or texture. Evidence from psychophysic suggests that the mechanisms responsible for the detection of second order motion are distinct from those that are involved in first order motion processing. This proposal tests this idea using a combination of psychophysica and neurophysiological experiments.